Hearts A Mess
by AdrianKay
Summary: You live in memories. Some you can escape and forget, some traps you and haunts you for life. I am Nina Martin and 3 years ago a man I loved left me for a girl named Joy Mercer. He made my heart a mess and I still can't get over it. But sometimes fate has a little plan on its own. But really, Doesn't it? Third genre: Friendship! :
1. Prolouge: Coming Back

Alright since I have to start another story I decided to start with one I have been writing, Hearts A Mess. The plot is Nina and Fabian broke up after or really at gradutaion and it is three years later and she is still emotional about it and a little depressed. She is still in England and has stayed in contact with Amber, Mara, Jerome, Patrica, Eddie, and Alfie. She went to America to check on her gran, who is doing well and just flew back so this is at the airport! Hope you Enjoy! Ohhh almost forgot: I want to thank MiaAndOak for one being so nice and giving me advide on how to cope with losing my story and for also being a great person. Lov Ya gal! Ok ok, enough of me lets get to Hearts A Mess!

* * *

_I think everyone`s heart is a mess. You can`t possible live your whole life according with your feelings... Many things can go wrong. Even if you don`t admit it, your heart`s a mess. Our heart._

_**Chapter 1: Coming Back**_

**N**_ina_

June 3rd, 2012 7:05 a.m.

Wow. Who knew being on a plane sixteen hours can make you more depressed about how good but terrible your life is. Hey, at least on the bright side my Gran is healthy and I have my 6 great and best mates with me here in Liverpool, Britain. I dragged my luggage with me out of the plane and prepared for Amber to come by in my Volvo S60 waiting for me. I, waiting by the automatic doors outside, felt the breezy wind making my wavy light brown hair tousle around my shoulders when I hear scuffling feet behind me. "Okay Nina maybe it is in your head and you have offically gone bonkers." I thought to myself, hoping that one day I won't need medication. But, once again I hear that weird scuffling noise and finally to see my entire group of friends behind me, grinning from ear to ear and yelling, 'SURPRISE!' so loud it made people turn around and give them weird looks. It took me a while but when it finally registers, I squealed, which is very unusual for me, and ran to my friends or most likely best friends, and gave them a group hug. "Oh. My. Gosh! What are you guys doing here? Weren't you supposed to meet me at my flat and then yell surprise so you wouldn't have strangers looking at you guys like weird gooses?" I said, smiling at Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, and Patricia. "We couldn't wait to see you!" Jerome and Eddie said simultaneously. They looked at each-other and then grinned knowingly. All I know it I felt my feet leave the cold, marble airport floor and being spun around, laughing hysterically. Once they each had their turns, the girls came up themselves and hugged me almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. Then here comes Alfie giving me an alien shirt that said 'Nina is and ALFIETASTIC ALIEN!' with my head on an alien and Alfie in the background giving me a thumbs up. I hugged him and took a breather. I looked at each one of my friends, knowing that they were truly here for me and apparently missed me. Even the boys missed me and they were open about it. That was when I started getting teary-eyed. "Guys you really didn't have to do this! I was only gone for three weeks and I used Skype with you guys like every day!" "Nins, you know we would miss you anyways. Especially me Nina I mean, you should know this by now. I have been your BBFF since the Anubis days." Amber said matter-of-factly flipping her long, golden blonde hair over her shoulder. I just smiled and hugged my friends once again.

June 3rd, 2012 10:30 p.m.

"Whoosh" I said, walking into my 3 bedroom house of flat, landing on my ever so old but comfy couch that was once my mother's. So after the airport scene we went to a cafe, British of the Keyes (A/N that is not a real cafe in Britain as far as I know he-he), and talked and ate and talked. The guys are like my brothers that I never had before. That is why the girls didn't get mad when they picked me up and said they missed me because they know that they will always be brothers to me no matter what. The girls and I are really the close ones and we talked to each-other about everything and when I say everything, I mean everything. I was happy until my thoughts trickled down to the one and only man who broke me and made my heart a mess. I swear I haven't been this depressed since my parent's death and I am still depressed about that! He broke up with me at graduation to go off with Joy the moment it was over. They didn't stay for the party. I didn't even know that they left until my friends who are with me today broke it down to me and sat there with my while my Osirian called Fabian and used every single swear word I know exist on them and while the others patted and soothed me while I cried and cried, letting everything out until I finally went to sleep. I prayed to God to let me forget him but I couldn't. I don't think I ever will. I felt my eyes sting and felt traitor tear roll down my rosy hue cheeks onto my olive-tan skinned neck, making a puddle on my couch. I sighed and got up to get my suitcase and go down the hallway to my room where I cry almost every night. I changed into my pj's and tugged at my tank to make it straight. I know, getting all preppy going to sleep! To maybe stop my tears I gripped my iPod Touch, the new one and played Hearts A Mess by Gotye

_**Pick apart**_

_**The pieces of your heart**_

_**And let me peer inside**_

_**Let me in**_

_**Where only your thoughts have been**_

_**Let me occupy your mind**_

_**As you do mine...**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_

_**You won't admit to it**_

_**It makes no sense**_

_**But I'm desperate to connect**_

_**And you, you can't live like this**_

_**You have lost**_

_**Too much love**_

_**To fear, doubt and distrust**_

_**(It's not enough)**_

_**You just threw away the key**_

_**To your heart**_

_**You don't get burned**_

_**('Cause nothing gets through)**_

_**It makes it easier**_

_**(Easier on you)**_

_**But that much more difficult for me**_

_**To make you see...**_

_**Love ain't fair**_

_**So there you are**_

_**My love**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_

_**You won't admit to it**_

_**It makes no sense**_

_**But I'm desperate to connect**_

_**And you, you can't live like this**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_

_**You won't admit to it**_

_**It makes no sense**_

_**But I'm desperate to connect**_

_**And you, you can't live like this**_

_**Love ain't safe**_

_**You won'**__**t get hurt if you stay chaste**_

_**So you can wait**_

_**But I don't wanna waste my love**_

That was when I went to sleep crying my eyes out while singing along to the lyrics which I can relate to so much it's not even funny. Oh and if haven't guessed that man I still don't understand to this day is Rutter. Yep. Fabian Rutter. He made my heart a mess. Terrible isn't it?

* * *

**Wow. I am sorry if you get confused or something because this came out the tippity-top my head. I hope you guys like this because I was so frigging eager to put _something_ up for you guys. Sorry but Please R and R ! Love ya and see ya till next time on **_Hearts A Mess! TTYL!_

~AdrianKay~

Life is a journey not a mission


	2. An Old Friend Part 1

Alex here! This story definitely paid off because I got 4 FRIGGING REVIEWS! For those reviews I want to thank

yousmellsofruity, kswiftie13, HOA LOVER , and Katy random for those 4 FRIGGING REVIEWS! Alrighty darlings lets get to the chiz...Here is Hearts A Mess Chapter 2! 3 :)

* * *

_I think everyone`s heart is a mess. You can`t possible live your whole life according with your feelings... Many things can go wrong. Even if you don`t admit it, your heart`s a mess. Our heart._

_**Chapter 2: An Old Friend...Part One  
**_

**F**_abian_

June 4th, 2012 8:57 a.m.

So. I still wander why the heck I am here, sitting on my butt in an Italian diner across from the store Sandstorm. I had a feeling Joy would make me come here, begging me to take her back like she always does when I call it off. I, the stupid one, seem to always take her back and I have no idea why. I am guessing I do because she reminds me of Nina. Okay, maybe not Nina but of our relationship we had together. I guess I am trying to put Joy in Nina's place...which never works out. She bossy, over demanding, and loves to party and expose herself. That is why I always break-up with her or she breaks-up with me because we are polar opposites. So, this is exactly why I am here, waiting for Joy to come and beg for me to take her back and live a 'happy' life. I heard the diner door open because the bell attached to the door rang so people were aware that something or more in likely someone was here. Two women stepped in, chatting animatedly at each-other. I noticed the one with the blond hair was apparently Amber but I couldn't recognize the other girl. I mean she was like majorly beautiful with light, sandy brown wavy hair and green-gray eyes. She looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked like..Nina. Yep Nina. It felt like I was missing something really big. Like I just said her name but... Wait! That is none other than Nina Martin. The girl who I love and also broke her microscopic heart into nothing but bleak and darkness surrounding it. I instantly regretted taking Joy the day after I broke up with her at graduation. But, at this moment, she looked happy. I mean genuinely she looked happy like I never broke her heart. I am pretty sure she is still pretty messed up, like I am but she looks bright and exuberant back in the Anubis days when we were a couple. "I can't believe you really did that to Eddie! I mean I know he spun you around yesterday but Nina, he could have broke you!" Amber said, giggling. What was this? Nina and Eddie? Together? No. They couldn't be dating. Patricia and Eddie were perfectly happy last time I checked. "You know Eddie is like my brother so you can prank brothers...Right? I mean he has pulled many of pranks on me so why not turn the card on him and see how he likes it. Plus, he is like the weight of a newborn baby!" Nina said. After she said that, Nina and Amber went into a fit of laughter. The people surrounded around them looked at them with happy faces and you could see how just by them laughing, they were brightening someone's day. I am not sure how but you could see it. :):):):):):):) I guess I must have zoned out because I saw Joy standing there with her hand on her hip, staring at me like I have officially lost it. "Hey?" I said, trying to start the day with Joy, having no repercussions. "Hey. I see you notice that Nina is here. Laughing like a hyena who is also dying."She said, so noticeably snobbishly I wanted up and leave her. "Yea well, I don't know what to tell you." I spat at her, leaving her dumbfounded. "Hmm. Let's welcome our old friend." Joy spat back while she smiled and turned her attention to Nina and Amber, who noticed us now and showed no fear in staring. I saw Nina look a little green and she had tears running down her rosy hue cheeks. She looked between Joy and I, then ran to the bathroom. Amber looked at me in disgust and then gave Joy the keenest death glare I have ever seen her do like in my life! She even made Joy cringe a little bit. I sighed. I instantly regretted agreeing to come here. Well with Joy at least. "Fabes-" I interrupted her before she said anything more I didn't want to hear. "Don't you **DARE** call me that." I hissed. I sighed once again, putting my head in my hands. "Definitely an old friend."

* * *

**Sorry it isn't very long put I felt the urge to put something up so this is like the part one the chapter... Which I think is going to pay off in my next chapter or part or whatever you want to call it! :) I also wanted to put this part on Fabian's POV because I wanted you guys to see that he does feel remorse for breaking up with Nina and how he just wants Joy to have the comforting feeling Nina gave him. I know that is very wrong but hey, have to make your story a little dramatic or heart-wrenching right! Well please R&R and I hope to see you guys in a couple of days or tomorrow.. BTW, I had a little case of Writer's Block so I am dearly sorry my darlings if somethings make no sense like on no degree! Love Ya guys! This is **_Hearts A Mess! TTYL!_

~AdrianKay~

Life is a journey not a mission


	3. An Old Friend Part 2

Hey My darlings! Sorry I have not updated, I have been busy and just plain exhausted but baby here I am! I wanna thank the reviewers whose names are anon, my faithful reviewer Katy random, and my newest addition FabinAnubiSwifitie4eva! Thanks guys and here is Chapter 3 of Hearts A Mess!...I do not own HOA or the actors that portray the characters, I own my ideas! :) ALSO HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! It is also my mom's birthday so you know we had a lot of fun and all!

* * *

_I think everyone`s heart is a mess. You can`t possible live your whole life according with your feelings... Many things can go wrong. Even if you don`t admit it, your heart`s a mess. Our heart._

_**Chapter 3: An Old Friend...Part Two  
**_

**N**_ina_

June 4th, 2012 9:01 a.m.

I was in the bathroom lying on the cold, marble floor breathing in and out. I didn't dare think of the events that just transpired four minutes ago. Was fate trying to make me traumatized by having Fabian being in the same room as me? Actually, if fate hadn't turned me around in _his _direction, I wouldn't have had a panic attack and thought I was going to throw up at just the merry sight of him and that _thing_, who is the one that convinced Fabian I was just an American goody-two shoe and was just using him. I sighed. _If only life was easier. If he had of just chose me..._I wondered in my head. I sat up to somebody calling my name. "Nina! Nina where are you?" There was a scuffling, tapping sound coming near. "I swear Nina Elizabeth Martin if you don't answer me I will do something that shouldn't be done!" shouted Amber, who was, well to me, getting worked up over nothing. "Ambs in here!" I replied back, not wanting to get into any trouble with her. Gosh, what a _**long day for sure.**_

**A**_mber_

June 4th, 2012 9:02 a.m.

After I gave my infamous death glare to Fabian and fart-butt Joy, I started my journey on finding Nina. I had a feeling she was in the bathroom but of course, I had to check everywhere else just to make sure she wasn't hiding underneath a table or something...Though I doubt she would do that in public. All I can say is that she is American and Americans do sometimes crazy things. "Nina! Nina where are you?" I called out, I was getting frustrated on how I couldn't find her; I am usually good with these kind of things, with Sibuna and the three mysteries. " I swear Nina Elizabeth Martin if you don't answer me I will do something that shouldn't be done!" I paused to make sure she could take in my threat. "Ambs in here!" Thank god! I heard her voice and ran to the bathroom to find Nina lying on her jacket, on the marble floor, in an open stall. "Oh honey!" I shrieked and sat down to console her. That did it because right when I hugged her she immediately sobbed, I mean breaking down to the point where she was just a small little ball in my arms. "It's okay Neens. Shh, let it out." I sad soothingly while rubbing her back. Nina looked up at me and stopped sobbing but she still had tears streaming down her face. She sat up and wiped her red puffy eyes. "Aw Amber! You are going to get your dress all dirty." Nina croaked. I didn't notice that I was sitting in a public bathroom floor with my new Dolce&Gabanna dress that was A LOT of money! Nina would know because she went with me when I got it. I sighed. "Oh well. If you are hurt, I will always be there and I would be naked if it came to that." I said as I smiled. I didn't get what I said but hey, I tried. Nina laughed and got up."Ambs, I don't think and I hope that never happens or it comes to a situation like that." Nina chuckled while looking in the corner. Suddenly, her face hardened in a bold, confident, womanly face. "Amber, it is time face my fear. Fabian Rutter watch out because I am back and over you." Nina said boldly, putting her hand on her hip and twirling her hair around. I laughed as she held out her hand to help me up. Nina checked herself in the mirror and we walked out arm in arm, no matter how many pitiful stares we got. We picked up our coffee and bagel order and sat in the booth right behind _him and her._ Nina talked to me and sat up in confidence. I am teaching her well. Go Amber! Go Amber!

**F**_abian_

_June_ 4th, 2012 9:20 a.m._  
_

After Joy went up to get our orders in the front, I saw Nina and Amber come out of the bathroom arm in arm, looking at me then smirking at each-other. They picked up their orders and ironically sat at the table behind us. Nina straightened up and talked to Amber. The two girls were laughing and talking while giving me and Joy glances, well me mostly because Joy went into the line to get our orders. I think today is the day I am going to confess to Nina and Joy. I just absolutely have no idea how I am going to do that. I think I could tell Joy how I love Nina and so on and so forth. Oh well. Joy was still in the line and I was just sipping my water that I brought and thought about me and Nina broke up. I mean I never wanted to but Joy convinced me she was nothing to me and that is when I thought maybe Joy could replace with Nina. Boy, was I way off. I looked at the back of Nina's wavy, sandy brown hair and daydreamed about nothing.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

"Fabian! If you don't snap out of it I swear I will kick you in pretty, little b-" I was daydreaming about well, nothing and didn't hear Joy com to our table and that is crazy because Joy munches her food so loud, I bet the man on the moon can hear her. I am not trying to be funny, at all, it is just that she doesn't seem to really care that even the softest of food, it sounds like she is eating a mouthful of rocks. Oh well, might as well get this conversation going before she starts going killer mode. "So. What do you want Joy?" I asked her. "I want love Fabian James Rutter. That is what I want Fabes. I am so, so tired of us breaking up and getting back together mostly because I know you love Nina and that you only date me because you thought I could be her, I could be your generic Nina. Well, I am veritably and highly sorry that I could not do that for you. So today I wanted to know if you want me to be yours or the beautiful Nina Martin sitting in the very next table in-front of us?" Joy answered, enough for everybody in the _cafe _to stop doing whatever they were doing and listen in to Joy animatedly speak to me. "Uh." was all I responded. The speech was short but it took me a while to really ingest it. I didn't even see Nina get up and start slowly walking toward us, looking straight at Joy and she seemed to be opening her arms up? I couldn't be sure but I am assuming she did because her and Joy hugged each-other like long, lost, and disorientated best friends which, I must say, is interesting because last time I checked Joy and Nina keenly loathed one another. Jeez, I must be really screwed up.

_**N**_ina

June 4th, 2012 9:30 a.m.

"So today I wanted to know if you want me to be yours or the beautiful Nina Martin sitting in the very next table in-front of us?" Was all I needed to hear to unconsciously, like I seriously didn't know what heck I was doing, get my butt up and slowly walk up to Joy with my arms, slowly separating themselves, to hug Joy for standing up to Fabian to make a darn decision already and stop using her to replace me. Even though that makes no sense because she broke up with me. I will wait to be my analytical-self later. She noticed and soon she was whispering sorry into my ear and hugging me. I could feel her hot tears streaming down my shirt but, I didn't dare speak a word about it. I turned my head a little and saw that Fabian's expression was just as priceless as Amber's; their face showed pure shock and misjudgement. I chuckled inwardly and patted Joy's petite back. She whispered 'Thank You' and gradually released her tight grip on me. She looked at up at me, smiled, gave a pointedly look at Fabian, then her face morphed into a genuine smile while saying," Go get her Fabes." I still could see her tears coming down her natural, tan face. Those were her last words when she swished her long cream, teal, and cotton candy pink skirt and headed out the cafe door, never looking back. By that time, everybody were either crying or clapping for whatever reason.I looked around and realized that I was overwhelmed because, and I don't know exactly why, but the last thing I remember is my legs sprinting out into the hot, humid damp day in Liverpool, Britain and never stopping till I heard someone call my name, rather quietly though. I started to slow a little bit, realizing who that might be. I knew that voice anywhere. That sweet-song English accent that lured me in every, single, time. That voice belonged to the one and only, Fabian Rutter.I sighed then turned around. Holy crap! What am I doing?

* * *

I am sooo sorry for the wait. I just have been so preoccupied with everything I didn't really have a chance to type my stories out and upload them. I tried my best with errors but if you see any I am genuinely sorry and will make it up for you in the next chappy! To be totally honest I think this chapter is a little cheesy and not real cheese but as in there are some kind of ridiculous stuff in here so I will most happily take constructive criticism. Hope you guys like this and I want to give one of my fave author's on FF _**Dante Alighieri13** _a dedication award because he is the most breathtaking, inspirational, on the edge of your seat author and I just want to thank him for helping me learn the guide on how to really write your stories and make them pure magic. Lov ya dude! And for everyone else, don't worry I love you too and I can't wait to see you guys in my next chapter. Don't forget to R&R my darlings! Bye cupcakes!** :-) Ohh I almost forgot, outfits on my profile I got outfits for every chapter just so you guys know what the jellybeans everyone well, most of everyone are wearing!  
**

~AdrianKay~

Life is a journey not a mission


End file.
